


Falling Off the Edge of the World

by ukenceto



Series: Love beyond the bones [18]
Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, one shot smut with a Trojan horse side of addressing character trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukenceto/pseuds/ukenceto
Summary: Fahz finds out that JD has a curious reaction to his words one day. Cue to him making good use of that knowledge.
Relationships: Fahz Chutani/James "JD" Fenix
Series: Love beyond the bones [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1025247
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Falling Off the Edge of the World

* * *

***

“That’s it, you’re so good to me, so good baby…” The words slip from his lips without much thought, that same way he always runs his mouth in these moments. Maybe it’s the warmth of JD’s strong thighs wrapped around his waist that prompts him, the hammering of the pulse he can feel against his own chest; the hands roaming over his back, pulling him in closer.

Fahz doesn’t get to think much on it though, his mind running on a single track – the heat where he’s buried deep in JD, the rhythm of them meeting, his hands’ twin grip on JD’s waist, the skin smooth like velvet under his fingertips.

He’s leaning in to place another kiss above JD’s collarbone, where a couple of hickeys already reside, the milky flesh standing out even more beautiful with them, when he notices it. The flush which had spread over JD’s chest, but also all the way further to his face and cheeks had suddenly brightened even more, his expression nothing short of what Fahz could call _bashful_.

It gives him a momentary pause, his brain finally catching on.

“Oh, you liked that, didn’tcha?” He’s out of breath but his tone is still playful, and his mind suddenly runs from zero to sixty in less than a second. Hand traveling up, he caresses JD’s neck, feels his throat constrict as he swallows hard in response. It’s all Fahz needs to know, and a way to test his theory comes up unprompted. Rolling his hips up for emphasis, he brings the tone of his voice even lower, lips against JD’s ear. “You’ve been _such_ a good boy—”

Much too late JD tries to stop the noise which escapes his lips, a little startled moan; but the way he shivers from head to toe tells plenty. The grip of his legs tightens momentarily around Fahz as he brings his hands up, hiding his face.

“No need for that now, eh?” Pausing, Fahz reaches over to gently grasp JD’s hand, placing a kiss over the back of it as he pulls it closer to himself, cheek pressed up against the skin of his palm. “Let me see how pretty you are for me.”

JD’s eyes flutter closed for a moment, his long blonde eyelashes standing out against the blush on his cheeks. He turns his face into the pillow with a low hum, before looking back at Fahz through half-lidded eyes a moment later. Biting his lip, he nods, then ever so slowly moves his other hand away too, letting it fall next to his head.

Fahz knows he still doesn’t have much sensitivity in it, the artificial skin protecting it not offering much in terms of anything but pain relief. It’s a whole miracle that JD can still use it, though it hasn’t been an easy road either. Fahz thinks on the hours they spent on the gun range, and the literal ton of ammunition they’d burned through until JD could hit a target again.

But he’d persisted, refusing to consider himself crippled by the Hammer of Dawn incident, or to have to switch to his non-dominant arm.

And that had led to them finishing their first mission since JD was back on active duty, having returned to New Ephyra no more than a few hours ago.

They’d both known what they’d wanted since though.

Barely making it through the medical checkup and report, they’d both been eager to come back to their shared room, the adrenaline still running high in their veins.

Fahz had personally always felt hot under the collar after shooting at anything, regardless of whether he was at the range or facing an actual enemy, but finding out that it was no different for JD had been an unexpected, though rather much welcome surprise.

The smell of gunpowder had become their thing, the way it lingered on clothes and skin even after a hot shower; it would’ve been in their hair too had JD not decided to stay with his low cut for now.

They’d been onto one other the moment they’d walked through the door; shedding armor and clothing in a frantic disarray, desperate to bare each other’s skin, to get in each other’s space.

It was always heat and speed and _need_ , hunger that couldn’t be sated any other way, a rough push and pull to match. Fahz knew he gave as good as he got, but it was different today and he couldn’t lie to himself about it.

The way JD felt underneath him, pliant, vulnerable. Trusting.

Fahz found himself ready to give him anything he wanted in turn.

He sought JD’s lips, kissing him slowly but deeply, hands traveling up and over his chest, his stomach; reaching the prize right under. A finder tracing JD’s hardness, he felt the slickness of pre-come, the heat of him, the way he twitched under his touch. Sound was lost between their lips, but he could still feel the reverberations of it traveling through JD. Gripping him in his fist, Fahz stroked him leisurely, his other hand sneaking up under his waist, bringing them even closer.

His hips matching the pace of his hand, he finally parted from JD’s plump lips, enjoying the sight of how they’d reddened after the kiss.

JD clasped his hands over Fahz’s head, seemingly unwilling to let him stray any further, moaning his name at a particularly deep thrust, the fingers of his good hand digging into Fahz’s back.

Repeating the motion, he rested his head in the crook of JD’s shoulder, face pressing into his neck, breathing in. They both smelled like the soap used in the medbay, faintly chemical but great at removing any Swarm gunk and grime. But underneath it, it was same as ever; musk and gunpowder, the life they led now integrated skin deep.

He kissed over JD’s pulse point, feeling himself grow further overwhelmed in his embrace, the heat and pleasure running between them almost like an electric current. By the messy way JD tried to meet his pace, and the increasingly louder moans that escaped his throat, Fahz knew they both wouldn’t last much longer. Still, he found himself further invigorated by that new bit of knowledge he’d stumbled across, wanting to explore JD’s penchant for being praised even more.

The sporadic noises he could draw from him aside, Fahz had come to know JD tended to be more of a quiet lover than not. Aside of the rare moments they were really trying to one out each other with teasing; and even then, they’d never quite reached this state. The possibility which opened up before him made his head spin with desire, so Fahz decided to go for it. 

“Gonna be good for me again, and tell me what you want now JD?” He said with a smirk, making sure to meet his gaze. His hand moving from JD’s length to grip his thigh, he hoisted it further up his waist, making each thrust reach even deeper.

Watching the way JD threw his head back at that made him almost reluctant to keep teasing. He wanted nothing more than to put all his focus on plowing JD into the mattress like neither of them would have to get out and fight again tomorrow, trace the path of bruises over with his lips and then do it all again.

And he would get to, but right now there was more at stake than his own lust. JD’s thighs quivered around him, and he was biting onto his palm, chest rising and falling with each erratic breath he drew in. A light sheen of sweat covered them both, and Fahz relished at the burn he felt in his muscles, the ache so sweet alongside his pleasure. Knowing he could get JD to feel just as good was what drove him to keep talking, to try and tip him over the edge of shyness, of holding back.

Taking JD’s hand away from his face, he brought it up to his own, kissing the tip of each finger, tongue darting over them slightly before he interlaced their fingers and pressed them down against the bed.

“You’re so gorgeous, and I wanna keep telling you as many times as you’d let me.” The words came out softer than he’d expected, but he meant each one. JD’s eyes found his, the blue barely visible in the low light of the room; everyone was conserving energy for a while now. But it made for rather unique sights, Fahz couldn’t disagree. Framed by the crème-colored sheets, JD looked angelic, his face painted with ecstasy, the high ridges of his cheekbones throwing shadows cut better than any marble statue of old.

“Aah, I— Fahz, please…more…” JD’s voice was low and throaty, his hand holding onto Fahz’s tightly, the other thrown over the planes of his back, the smooth hexagon pattern feeling strange as always, but not unpleasant; the fingers digging into muscle slick with sweat, trying to find a better grip.

Hearing JD ask felt like a lightning bolt searing directly into his brain, almost like seeing red but in a much different context. Making true on his promise, Fahz drove his hips forward, each push and pull shorter than the last but harder, causing the heavy headboard to bang against the wall, JD’s breath coming in short puffs against his skin. 

Coordination for anything else was a lost cause, but he still tried to place open-mouthed kisses on all skin within reach, knowing JD didn’t mind the way his beard scratched against his chest. If anything the sensation seemed to be the last straw for him now – Fahz felt him arch up underneath him, wet heat spreading between their bellies, his body taut like a livewire.

“Oh JD, god you’re perfect—” If he could live a thousand years in this precise moment, Fahz knew it still wouldn’t be enough. Feeling himself twitch as his hips halted, he held JD flush against himself, his vision nearly going white with pleasure.

Their hands still interlaced, he felt JD’s other hand come to rest on the back of his head, the gesture surprisingly tender as they both struggled to catch their breath.

And if he minded Fahz’s weight, JD didn’t say anything, seemingly content with them staying pressed close. The weather outside was still frosted with the chill of winter, making the room cooler than not, but neither of them minded as the air hit their overheated skin.

“Might need to close that window later though.” Fahz spoke after a while, though he knew the last thing he wanted was to move at all in the next ten hours, give or take.

JD’s laugh rumbled from somewhere deep within his chest, starting out as barely a chuckle, and then outright a full-blown sound that had Fahz arch an eyebrow in response.

“What? It is seriously getting cold in here.” He said but amusement streaked in his own tone as well.

“Let it never be said you don’t have the most charming bedside manner.” JD’s voice still sounded somewhat raspy, but he laughed again, wrapping both of his arms around Fahz’s back.

“Oi, I say it’s a perfectly nice manners to make sure your mate doesn’t catch a cold after somethin’ like this.” Though it had taken him a while, Fahz had eventually gotten used to JD’s habit of sleeping with the window open. The accident with the bat notwithstanding, all Fahz had needed was an extra quilt at most.

“Just a second—“

He was about to complain about the warm arm disappearing from his back, but it soon returned with the addition of the said quilt.

“Hmm, here I thought that had certainly gone on the floor by now.” Fahz mused but accepted the offering, especially since it meant that JD’s arms returned around him as well.

“Better now?” JD asked, smiling.

“Much, thanks. Don’t really fancy waking up an icicle, even though you’re pretty warm right about now.” Fahz teased, but knew the night really was only about to get colder still, as dawn was far.

“Mmm...” Humming in response, JD’s fingers caressed some unknown patterns over Fahz’s skin, his pulse slowly returning to a normal pace, the steady lull of thum-thum strong enough to be felt between them.

Looking up, Fahz found himself yet again caught off-guard by that gentle half-smile, and the look in JD’s eyes that had stolen his mind from day one. Not even the day when they’d finally got up and personal with each other in the sweet way, no; it had been all the way back into the academy. Their first day, Fahz warily eyeing up everyone, knowing he had to keep his guard up.

The recruits had been his age, yes, but he’d heard the rumors. The son of Marcus Fenix, the war hero following in his father’s footsteps, making the academy and the First Minister herself proud. Fahz didn’t much care about all the fanfare, but he knew about where his own people came from. His family was Vasgari, and even though their nation had tried to remain independent, the UIR had seized them and technically they’d been against Tyrus.

Even when the Pendulum no longer swung, and that history had little to do with Fahz who was born in New Ephyra, he was still wary of the possible repercussions his name could bring.

He had expected something to stand out, to give him a hint at least.

But no, the first time he’d seen JD, he’d been captivated by a soft yet playful gaze that made the man seem almost like a forest spirit of sorts, a mischievous faun. He remembered little of the actual opening ceremony at this point, aside that he’d helped JD and Del find the table with the drinks, chatting up some nonsense and it had only been much later on, that he’d found out who JD’s fathers were.

They’d gone on a rather rocky path since, Fahz doing his own thing to appear tough and not particularly liking the competition JD posed in a way, nor the rumors which others had tried to spread about him cozying up next to the famous kid.

Even though no one had gotten any special treatment from the instructors, Fahz had done what he always did – tried to keep his head up, and not take any slack from anyone.

It was only once Settlement Two had happened, that he’d gotten truly angry at JD. For leaving, for pretending he hadn’t followed through on the orders both of them had gotten. Acting like the only way to deal with their actions was to repent and forget, to go away from the source.

Fahz had been more hurt by that than he’d let on, and he’d lashed out. Trying to rile up JD and Del, even if he never actually meant to be the one to drive that change between them by telling Del the truth. It was something he regretted, even though it had brought him and JD closer by proxy.

Maybe there was still a chance though. Even with Del acting the way he did, Fahz knew he was doing it only because he’d been hurt in turn – and he had been there, so actions borne out of anger were nothing new. So, perhaps once JD got over his own guilt, there was something they could do about it, together.

Catching himself drifting off as his thoughts spiraled about, he tried to blink the sleep away, looking back up. JD’s eyes were closed, his breathing even and calm, his arms relaxed around Fahz’s back.

Yeah, perhaps some things were best left for another day.

Getting himself just a tad more comfortable, Fahz rested his head back on JD’s shoulder, closing his eyes as well.

***

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have anything to say for myself? No. 
> 
> Maybe only that this idea was something I had for ages but today was The Day to actually write it down. Unusually soft JD gets me goin like WHAM :D


End file.
